The Brazen
by I-quiddit
Summary: The chosen meets 2009... names are changed, characters are expanded- sideways- and the plot is obfuscated.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any character, this is non-profit story._

_**The Brazen**_

This story takes place on the day Thumbellina, Chantelle's older sister, moved out to college.

"Can I have those CDs? You won't need them anymore,"

Thumbellina, who was unhealthily obsessed with flowers, still listened to her childhood CD's. Her collection varied from The Mason 5 to Seedy Street to Warney the Textosaur*. Thumbellina, who also threatened anyone who called her "Thummy" or "Bellina" or "Bulimic" (some boys are so cruel when they've in love; unfortunately for Bulimic the name stuck), believed that if she continued to listen to her old songs, read picture books and sleep in a crib (oh, she _tried_, but her mother threw it out) she would someday become infantile, physically _and_ mentally.

"No, Chinny, how much times do I have to tell you? NO! Anyways, I'm talking them with me," Bulimic had also purposely impaired her grammar.

But Chantelle had no idea that was the last she'd ever see of her infantile sister.

Chantelle wasn't completely disappointed though. Her mother had already, secretly, copied all the CDs for her, she only wanted the case and cover from Bulimic. She didn't approve of being called Chinny either, mostly because she didn't know the theory behind the name, no one had told her that it was due her multiple chins (which was caused by her obesity). Shorter than Bulimic, and at the age of 6 years, Chinny was dark haired girl with green eyes. Green like moss, her mother had often pointed out.

As Chinny watched her sister pack the CDs, she heard a song, which was blasting from a car stereo, become more and more distinct. But, still, she could only make out a few words, what were the lyrics? She could only hear "Read it, Read it, Read it, Read it, No one…" and then the music stopped and a car horn tooted. Bulimic's new boyfriend had arrived, ready to pick her up. She knew she wasn't going to see Bulimic until next summer (unless Bulimic had found a way to live in a flower, in which case Chinny doubted she'd ever see her again) but she still couldn't conjure up the strength to say goodbye. Chinny's mother, in the garage, doing yoga, obviously didn't hear the car horn. But bulimic did. And as Chinny watched her, Bulimic, wearing Chinny's green fairy costume from the previous year (much to Chinny's dismay), skipped out of the room and down the hallway to open the door.

But what both Chinny and Bulimic saw wasn't Michel the French boyfriend. Oh no! It was a man with pale skin and long curly red hair. He was tall and seemed to be doing a sort of smooth dance from left to right and back again when Bulimic open the door. He was wearing a white shirt, cropped black pants and very sleek black loafers with bright white socks. He was holding the end of his shirt up to the belt of his pants as he "danced" from side to side, his eyes focused entirely on his feet.

And he was also wearing one sequenced glove.

But that wasn't what will haunt Chinny. It was the man's face, it was androgynous. Thick, black wide eyebrows that

arched too high with high cheekbones that were incredibly visible under a very thin sheet of skin. His eyes were yellow, it reminded her of the colour of undiluted uri---

Chinny wondered if he was mute because he didn't speak a word or utter a sound. At first he looked at Bulimic, who had her mouth gaping wide open, and then, with his gloved hand, leant forward to squeeze Bulimic's left shoulder. To Chinny's horror Bulimic collapsed. In response, he showed off another dance move (it appeared to be a slightly victorious), he thrust himself forward in a very obscene manner (you don't want to know where his hands where placed) and screamed "hee hee" and twirled.

Chinny stood still completely riveted by the lunatic. He saw Chinny stare and walked over Bulimic to get to Chinny. One child was not enou---

Subsequently Bulimic stood up behind him. But it wasn't the Bulimic Chinny knew. This girl had become some sort of monster held together by invisible strings. Her skin was green and the majority of her joints were now dislocated….

And drool was escaping her mouth even though she was singing (in a deep and impeded voice):

"Read it, read it, read it…"

That was when Chinny decided to start running (well, she wasn't running, she was waddling) toward the garage.

* It's just a big plastic cellphone costume, with some poor bugger inside it, singing songs. No one knew why this album was accepted for children since it contained more debauchery and profanity than the adult version. When it was first released, children all over the world bought a copy. Once the media discovered it they spent every minute on air discussing it and news of deaths around the world no longer made the front page (actually they weren't on any page, the newspapers have become so lax and avaricious that everything past the first three pages was advertisement). They reported the case for a whole month and only after it was decided that the CDs would be removed from the shelf did the record company, Runny, decide to set everything straight. Runny's CEO apologised, stating that "all the adult CDs were accidentally switched with the children's version before they were realised.". However, in a text message, mistakenly sent to the journalists (it was intended for his, uhhh, _wife_), Warney the cellophone revealed the truth - that the switch was intentional. By then it was too late, Runny already had the money and the effect of the CD was still evident in the children's manner of speaking (a nice stroll to the park was impossible, kids would cycle past yelling "Get off the footpath, you stupid fu-- " and occasionally "Can you throw our ball back, you cu--?").


End file.
